New Found Christmas Special
by dream18writer
Summary: This is a Christmas story I made for Chirstmas. Violet it back but only for a short time and the boys decided to get her a present. However Ceylan did not like what they got so what will he get instead. (Bad name I know. Bad summary I know but the summary is the story in a nutshell.)


**Author's Note:** _ This story takes place after "New found friend? Again!". The stories have no relations with each other, except for Violet, so I figured it was fine to make it._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

><p>It is a week still Christmas and the guys have just split up to go home. They left a little earlier than they normally do because they wanted to do some Christmas shopping for their families. Well everyone but Toxsa who had to go to the diner to help out. During the Christmas season is it beyond busy. Even if the others felt bad that he had to work that did not stop them from doing their own thing.<p>

Chooki went home shortly after he began because he had to watch Kiro and Guren did a bit of shopping but went home shortly after as well because his dad wanted to spend some time with him. Ceylan was the only one who really didn't have things to do and his parents were still working. During his look around he really couldn't find anything. Well anything that was in his budget.

"Man! What can I get my folks?" He asked himself.

He was walking around for awhile and still he saw nothing for his parents. He actually began to think he wouldn't find anything for them. He didn't want to give up just yet but there seemed to be nothing.

"Maybe I should wait till…" he began. He looked ahead of him in the crowd of people and saw something that was so familiar.

He saw long purple hair that was tied in an up and down ponytail. When they turned around it revealed someone he never expected to see. "Violet?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. When he was done the person was gone. He looked all around to see if he could see her again but he did not. "That was Violet right?" He asked himself. When he couldn't find the person again he decided it was time to go home.

The following day they boys all decided to hang out. They even decided to help each other get a present for their parents. During their walk they all were chatting with each other. The only one that was not talking much was Ceylan. The boys found this weird since normally he was the loudest of them all.

"Hey Ceylan. You ok?" Guren asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something." He answered going back into his thoughts.

The boys looked at each other. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Toxsa asked.

Ceylan did some more thinking then finally answered. "Yesterday I swear I saw Violet."

"Violet!?" The all said in unison.

"Are you sure?" Guren asked.

"Not sure. That is why I am thinking about it." Ceylan replied.

"Well, how about we go asked Mr. White. They are related after all. He should know." Chooki said.

The others looked at him. They thought for a moment then remember that Violet was related to Mr. White. Distant relatives but they were still related. After their realization they decided to drop by Mr. White's shop.

Once they made it Mr. White was there to greet them. "Hello boys, what is going on?"

"Mr. White…" Ceylan began "…is Violet in town?"

"As a matter of fact she is but only for a week." Mr. White answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Guren asked for everyone else.

"Believe it or not but she asked me not to tell you." Mr. White said.

"Why?" Toxsa said sounded really disappointed.

"Because she is only here for a week. She wanted to spend time with her family and she knew you guys wanted to do the same thing, so she didn't want to get in the way." Mr. White explained.

"That is crazy. We could have at least say hello to her." Ceylan said a little upset by what he heard.

"That is true but even if you could she has been busy visiting family members. To be honest she just arrived yesterday. I am actually surprised you saw her already." Mr. White admitted.

"Well I did and I…" Ceylan looked at everyone else. "…we want to see her."

"Even if you ask me…" Mr. White began before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It is fine. I couldn't do it. I wanted to see you guys too." Said the voice. The boys turned around and saw Violet. "Hey guys."

The boys rushed over to her to greet her. "Hey Violet." The all said in unison.

"How have you been?" Guren asked.

"Been great." She answered.

"Why didn't you want to see us?" Ceylan asked. "You could have at least say hi to us."

"Hi." Violet said trying to make a joke.

"Not very funny." Toxsa said bluntly.

"I know." Violet said blushing. "But I would only be here for a short time this time and I wanted to spend it with my family. I figured you guys would be doing the same think, so I figured I just keep me coming here a secret. However as you can see that was easier said than done. I wanted to see you guys too at least once while I was here, so here I am." Violet explained.

"Well it is good to see you." Ceylan said.

"Yeah but sadly I have to go now." Violet said looking a little disappointed.

"Wait!? Why?" Ceylan said sounded even more disappointed.

"Because our family is having a family dinner tonight and we have to go and help." Mr. White answered with a lot of joy. "May it has been awhile since the last time I saw my sister."I can't wait."

"That is it. So I guess this is it. Bye." Violet said leaving with Mr. White.

The boys watched as she left. They couldn't believe she was only there for literally a minute. They wanted to talk to her more but they could understand that she wanted to spend time with her family. They let her go but they still wanted to do something for her.

"I have an idea!" Ceylan announced. "How about we get her a present?"

"That is actually I good idea." Toxsa said. "Let go right…" but before he could finish he got a call.

"TOXSA!" Yelled Wakamei's voice. "GET TO THE DINER! NOW!" Then she hung up.

"Sorry looks like I can't came right now. I will try help you later." He said as he left.

"Actually I have to watch Kiro again. So see you later." Chooki said.

"I can help you but not for long. Dad is getting off work early today too and I want to hung out with him." Guren said.

"That is fine dude." Ceylan said.

After that they went to the mall to look for a good present for her. They looked in many stores but they really didn't know her interests so they did not know what to get her. After an hour Guren said he had to leave and so he did. That just left Ceylan to look for the present. He looked until it got dark but he didn't have any luck.

It was just a few days left till Christmas and the boys continued to go out to try and get Violet a good present. Each day they looked but they really couldn't find anything. After a few days they went to one store and thought they found a gift. They found a little nick-knack snow globe of their tower and thought that would be good enough. They bought it and decided that was it but Ceylan thought otherwise.

"Hey guys. I think we should try a bit longer." He said.

"Sorry Ceylan. It is too close to Christmas and we need to get home. This should be good but you can continue if you want." Guren said.

"I will." He said with a lot of determination.

After that the others left and Ceylan continued to look. Ceylan continued to look through all the stores for a present that would suit Violet. He really did not want to give her a snow globe. That was just too simple of a present. However finding a better present proved to be a challenge. He was having a harder time finding a present for her then for his parents, but he didn't stop looking.

It was finally Christmas Eve and he still was not able to find the right present. Most of the stores where closing and his time was running out. Then at the very end of the day he saw the perfect present for her. Are at least he hoped it would be. He went to get it but now he just hoped it was not too late to give it to her, but it was late so he had to wait a bit more.

It was the day after Christmas and Violet was getting ready to leave. She was only there until after Christmas. As she got ready the door bell rang and shortly after Violet was called to the door. When she got there she was surprised to see that Guren, Toxsa and Chooki where there with a present.

"Merry…late Christmas!" They said in unison.

"Sorry this is a day late but we have been busy with Christmas preparations and celebrations." Guren explained. He then handed the present over to Violet.

"Thanks guys." She said. After words she opened the present that showed the snow globe. She looked at it was interested. "Wow this is cool. Thank you so much." She said smiling at them.

"Glad to hear that." Guren said. "Sorry we couldn't get you anything more."

"That is fine. By the way where is Ceylan? I wanted to say good bye to him too." Violet said looking around for him.

"Sorry we don't know. A few days ago he said he wanted to find you a better present, so maybe he didn't find it yet." Toxsa said.

"Oh." Violet said very disappointed.

"But I am sure he will be here before you leave." Guren said wanted to cheer her up.

"Thanks you guys. Now I need to go finish packing." She said.

"OK. We hope to see you again." Guren said for the others.

"I know we will." She said before she shut the door.

She went back to packing her things but now she was worried Ceylan wouldn't make it. She really hoped he would but it was getting close to the time she would be leaving and she began to doubt it. When it was finally time to leave she looked around one more time to see if Ceylan was coming but she didn't see him. Then before she got in the car she heard his voice.

"Violet! Wait up!" He said from a distance.

She turned around and there he was running to her. "Ceylan! You made it." She was beyond happy to see him.

"Sorry I am late. I slept in and had to rush here." He said once he got to her. It was obvious he really rushed because he was completely out of breathe. "But I got your present."

Violet blushed and waited for him to give it to her. When he saw her anticipation he took out a little box that was not wrapped. "Sorry didn't have time to wrap it." Ceylan said.

"That is ok." She said as she took the box to open it.

She took one more look at it then opened the box. When she saw what was inside she gained a huge smile. Inside the box was a flower shaped necklace. It was a light purple flower on a gold chain. She loved it and took it out of the box for a closer look. When she did she was surprised to see that it had two colors. Once side was purple and the other side was blue.

"This is amazing!" She said with a lot of delight.

"I am glad. It took me till Christmas Eve to find that. I think it as worth it." Ceylan said happy to see the present he got her was good.

"Your right. I love it. I actually want to wear it now." She gave the box to Ceylan and then she tried to put it on but she was having a bit of trouble.

Ceylan saw this and said, "Let me help." He passed the box back to Violet then went behind her to try and lock the chain.

While this happened Violet was very nervous. She moved her hair so he would have an easier time but it would appear he had a little bit of trouble too. After a few second he finally got it.

She looked at it around her neck. Then she looked back at Ceylan. "Thanks Ceylan. This is the best present ever."

Ceylan just had to blush. "Glad to here that."

"Violet. It is time to go." Her mother called.

"OK." She called back. "Well I guess this is good bye for now."

"Right. I look forward to when we can meet again." Ceylan said.

'Yeah." After that Violet got into the car and waved good-bye.

On her way back home she continued to look at the necklace. The thing she liked best about it was that it was blue and purple. With this she felt she just got closer to Ceylan. Her parents saw how happy she was and they couldn't help but smile too. They knew what this meant and they were ok with it.

Meanwhile Ceylan was watching her leave and right before he walked off he told himself, "Glad I didn't stop looking. See her smile was defiantly the best present for me." He thought about what he just said then said, "Man that sounds cheesy…oh well." After that he walked back home hoping they could meet again soon.


End file.
